


Office Gossip

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony isn't always about the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for a prompt at open_on_sunday: gossip

“Wolfram & Hart, Harmony Kendall speaking.” After a pause, Harmony let out an ear-piercing squeal. “You won’t believe what’s going on over here…” 

“Harmony.” 

“… so then that bitch Stacey, the one who works over in …” 

“Harmony,” Angel shouted. 

“What?” she asked, holding the phone away. 

“Is that a client you’re gossiping with?” 

“It’s an Executive Assistant at Destout, Terrill, and Mastenbrook?” she asked with a smile that was half wince. 

Angel tapped his foot. 

“I’ll just find out what she wanted.” 

Angel stepped back into his office. 

“Oh my God, you won’t believe what my broody boss just did.”


End file.
